Complicated Confession
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Oneshot. Xover w/ CCS&Bleach. Hitsugaya make a confession, but a little misunderstanding turn everything into a more complicate matter than it should be. Will everything turn out alright? I hope so. It's the same story as Cherry Blossom's Kiss. *v*


"talking"

"'thought"'

taichou- captain

fukutaichou- vice-caption

gomen nasai- sorry

-N-N-

Cherry Blossom's Kiss

"Risa." Called Sakura as she walked through 10th division. Turning the corner, she sees 10th division's Hitsugaya-taichou sitting with 3rd division fukutaichou laying on his lap, sleeping.

Hitsugaya raised his index finger to his lips, signaling Sakura to be quiet.

Sakura covered her mouth with both hands and whisper, "Gomen nasai." She leaned closer toward Hitsugaya so he can hear her, "Oh, have you seen Risa, Shiro-kun?"

"She went to 5th division and it's Hitsugaya-taichou." He said, gritting his teeth at the last part. "Is there a message you need me to tell her?"

"No, it's alright, I'll just go find her myself. Thank you. Bye bye, Shiro-kun." Sakura said as she jogged away, she was out of sight before Hitsugaya could correct her on his title.

As he turn toward the scenery in front of him, a sound pulls his attention back to the corner. Sakura was poking her head out of the corner, "Oh, sorry to bother your time with Momo. Tell her I said hi and you two are such a cute couple." She giggled and left.

Hitsugaya raised his hand and opened his mouth to call her back but she was already gone.

"Sakura is so cute, isn't she?" Momo asked with a smile on her face. "You should tell her"

The white hair taichou gave a long sigh, "She thinks we're a couple. Where does she even get that idea? How can she not realize how I feel when everyone else have it figured out"

Momo opened her eyes, she was awake the entire time, "Sakura's too innocent to figure it out"

"More like too clueless." Hitsugaya said closing his eyes.

"Well, isn't that one of the big reason you feel the way you do?"

"Still..."

The 3rd division fukutaichou sit up and leaned on her palms, "I have to go now. Thank you, Hitsugaya." She stand up and brush the dirt off her shinigami outfit. "You should tell her soon or else another person will steal her away. Bye." She said as she walk out.

He watched as his childhood friend leave and shift his focus back to the garden. As he stared at the cherry blossom trees, his eyes became hazy, and when he could no longer keep his eyelids open, he fell into a deep slumber.

-N-N-

One Hour Later

Sakura paced quickly through 10th division to see her sister. When she had arrived at 5th division earlier, she was told that Risa had return to 10th division. So here she was now, at 10th division again. As she turned the corner, she sees a small body laying on the platform. She notice it was Hitsugaya and he was asleep.

The blond girl stepped quietly pass the sleeping taichou into another room, and she returned with a blanket in hand. The day was growing late and the air was falling to a low temperature, so Sakura thought she would bring out a blanket for Hitsugaya to prevent him from catching a cold. She fluffed open the folded blanket and kneed down next to the white hair taichou. She draped the blanket over him and rearranged it, so it would cover all of him.

She stopped when Hitsugaya stirred, slowly, he blinked and opened his eyes. "Oh sorry, Shiro-kun. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes, "It's alright." He said sitting up.

"You should go inside now, it's getting late." Sakura said giving him a kind smile.

He stared at her gentle face and beautiful smile and he could no longer keep his desire in tact. Hitsugaya pulled Sakura toward him by her wrist and pressed their lips together. Sakura completely froze from the shock of Hitsugaya's action. When she realized what was happening, she pushed him away. "No." She quickly stand up to get some distance away from him. Her eyes was full of sadness and disappointment. "Shiro-kun, what are you doing? How could you hurt Momo like this? You're terrible!" She yelled, turning to run away.

Hitsugaya quickly rose to grab her wrist, "No, Sakura, you have it all wrong"

"No." Sakura twisted her body around to make Hitsugaya let go of her wrist. She succeeded in making him let go, but she accidentally slapped him on the cheek. Sakura brought her hand back to herself, shaking, "I'm sorry." She said in a trembling voice and fled. She was so angry because she knew Momo would be so hurt by this. Momo was just betrayed by Aizen and now she was betrayed by another two people whom she trusted.

Hitsugaya stood there in the cold with his head down and his hand on his cheek. The slap and the look in Sakura's eyes has somehow hurt more than any injury he had received in battle. He clenched his fist in determination, no matter what it takes, he would make her understand tonight. The determined taichou set out to find Sakura.

He followed traces of her power to the Seireitei garden. He jumped down from a tree to see Sakura hugging the 5th division new taichou, Julian Tsukishiro. Momo's words suddenly popped into his mind, '"You should tell her soon or else another person will steal her away."' Settled on explaining to her no matter what, Hitsugaya showed himself and interrupted their moment.

Julian-taichou looked up and smiled at the 10th division taichou. He turned his attention to Sakura and said, "Sakura, maybe you should listen to what Hitsugaya-taichou has to tell you. I'm sure it's important." Julian guided Sakura back away from him and says, "I'm sure he means no harm, right Hitsugaya-taichou?" He looked at Hitsugaya for an answer.

Sakura glanced slightly to see Hitsugaya nod.

"Sakura, you know where I'll be if you need me." Julian-taichou said as he walked away. "Good night Hitsugaya-taichou"

Sakura face Hitsugaya and silence reigned for a while, with the two a couple of yards apart from each other. "I'm sorry for what I did, for ambushing you like that." Finally, Hitsugaya shattered the silence.

"The one you should apologize to is Momo." Sakura said in a whisper, keeping on her eyes on the ground.

He gave a frustrating sigh, and ran his fingers through his white hair. "I don't have to apologize to Momo, we're not a couple"

"But Rangiku said you were and you two are always together. You two are childhood friends and seem so close." Sakura's voice wavered and her body trembled.

"No, that's not true. I mean we are childhood friends, so of course we're close, but we're not together. I love Momo like a sister, that's all" He assured her.

Sakura didn't know what to think, her mind swirls and her heart was beating rapidly. Confusion overcomes her so she whirl in the opposite direction and dash away. Before she went far, Hitsugaya had hugged her from behind to stop her from leaving, "No. Let go, Shiro-kun." She struggled to get out of his grip.

"No. Sakura, I need you. You're the one that I want to be with my entire life. You're the one I love!" Hitsugaya confessed. Sakura stopped struggling and the two stood in silence, "I love you." He said quietly. "I've always had, since the first time we'd met. Please believe me." Both his arms was around her shoulder and he hugged her tighter.

Sakura opened Hitsugaya's arms around her with her hands and started to walk forward without a word. Hitsugaya realized that she doesn't believe him and stood there, not knowing what else to say. He looked to the ground, He couldn't bare to see the one he cherished walk away from him.

The girl stopped walking and turn her head to look at the small taichou. A smile appeared on her face and she rushed back toward him. She jumped at him and wrap her arms around his neck supprising him, "I believe you, Shiro-kun"

Hitsugaya encircled Sakura's waist with his arms and chuckled, "What a mean trick." he pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you would survive it." She said happily. He sighed, "How can you be so sure? It really did hurt when you walked away, even more than when you slapped me"

Sakura pulled out of the hug but Hitsugaya's arms was still around her. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean it." She leaned in and kissed Hitsugaya on the cheek that she had slapped before. "

It's fine." He said, blushing slightly and avoiding her eyes. Sakura giggled at how cute he looked. "Shut up"

"You look like a cute little kid so much, Shiro-kun." Sakura laughs as she backed away from him, breaking from his embrace.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched and a vein popped on his forehead, "I'm not a kid." He said angrily.

This just made him look more like a kid to Sakura, "But you look so much like a little kid, and little kids are really cute."

Hitsugaya strikes back, "You're a little kid yourself, you eleven year old brat"

"At least I have a reason to be short." Sakura remarked.

That comment totally hit a nerve and Hitsugaya was, now, really pissed. "Shut up. Come here, I'm going to teach you a lesson for disrespecting a taichou." He said reaching for her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before running away. Hitsugaya shunpoed and appeared in front of Sakura. She ran into him and he caught her in his arms, "Gotcha." She laughs and so did he. "I will never let you go. "

The couple engaged in a deep kiss as cherry blossom petals swirled all around them. The petals are saying congratulations, and are rejoicing for the new found lovers.


End file.
